dicshunaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Mowgliladdin
SuperWhyMovie's Movies Spoof of 1992 Disney Film, "Aladdin." Cast *Aladdin - Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Princess Jasmine - Shanti (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *The Blue Genie - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Abu - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Rajah - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Sultan - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Jafar - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Iago - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Gazeem the Thief - Hotep (w/Huy extra) (The Prince of Egypt) *Razoul - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Razoul's Henchman - The Pirates (Peter Pan) *Prince Achmed - The Evil Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *The Cave of Wonders - ??? *The Magic Carpet - The LarryMobile (VeggieTales) *The Peddler - Edward (Thomas & Friends) *Fat Ugly Lady - Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks) *Woman at the Window - ??? *Old Jafar - Master Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) *The Two Hungry Children - Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) & Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Omar the Mellon Seller - ??? *Farouk the Apple Seller - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Ladies Laughing at the Window - ??? *The Three Balcony Marmens - ??? *The Three Balcony Marmens' Father - ??? *The Necklace Man & Woman - ??? *The Pot Seller - ??? *The Nut Seller - ??? *The Necklace Seller - ??? *Fish Seller - ??? *Fire Seller - ??? *Scottish Blue Genie - ??? *'Laddie' Dog Blue Genie - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rabbit Blue Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Dragon Blue Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *The Blue Genie's Three Girls - Misty, May & Dawn (Pokémon) *Sheep Blue Genie - Donkey (Shrek) *The Boy Wanting an Apple - ??? *Camel Abu - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Turtle Abu - Franklin the Turtle *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Blu (Rio) *Car Abu - Putt-Putt *Elephant Abu - Dumbo *Little Boy Blue Genie - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Fat Man Blue Genie - ??? *75 Golden Camels - ??? *TV Parade Host Harry - ??? *Exotic-Type Mammal - ??? *Leopard Blue Genie - Sabor (Tarzan) *Goat Blue Genie - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Harem Blue Genie - ??? *95 White Persian Monkeys - ??? *60 Elephants - ??? *Llamas - ??? *Bears & Lions - ??? *Brass Bands - ??? *40 Fakirs - ??? *Cooks & Bakers - ??? *Birds That 'warble on key' - ??? *The Blue Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - ??? *Teacher Blue Genie - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Table Lamp Blue Genie - ??? *Bee Blue Genie - Barry (Bee Movie) *Submarine Blue Genie - ??? *One of the Flamingos - ??? *Gigantic Blue Genie - Griffin (Quest for Camelot) *Cub Rajah - Young Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Toy Abu - Baby Kate (Arthur) *Snake Jafar - Jabberwocky (Alice in Wonderland (2010)) *Cheerleader Blue Genies - The Cutie Marks (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Red Genie Jafar - Hades (Hercules) Quotes *''Tzekel-Kan/Jafar:'' No! Na-uh! Shanti, your time is up! Grrrr! *''Shanti/Princess Jasmine:'' Huh! *''Mowgli/Aladdin:'' Shanti!? *''Jiminy Cricket/Iago:'' Nice shock Tzekel-Kan! *''Tzekel-Kan/Jafar:'' Don't baby kate with me! *''Mowgli/Aladdin:'' Ranjan!? *''Tzekel-Kan/Jafar:'' Things are gonna break now, boy! Movie Used *Aladdin (1992) Movie/TV Show/Game Clips *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Pinocchio (1940) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *The Prince of Egypt (1998) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan: The Return to the Neverland (2002) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Series) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *VeggieTales (1993-2015) *Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures (2002-2003) *VeggieTales in the House (2014-2016) *VeggieTales in the City (2017-Present) *Thomas & Friends (1984-Present) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks (2014) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *Oliver & Company (1988) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) *Mulan (1998) *Pokémon (1997-Present) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *Tangled (2010) *Franklin the Turtle (1997-2004) *Donald Duck *Rio (2011) *Putt-Putt (1992-2013) *Dumbo (1941) *Tarzan (1999) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) *Bee Movie (2007) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *Arthur (1996-Present) *Alice in Wonderland (2010) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-Present) *Hercules (1997) *Hercules 2: Zero to Hero (1999) Chapters *Mowgliladdin - Part 1 - "Arabian Night"/A Dark of Night *Mowgliladdin - Part 2 - Mowgli on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Mowgliladdin - Part 3 - Mowgli Fights with the Evil Emperor Zurg/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Mowgliladdin - Part 4 - Princess Shanti's Dream *Mowgliladdin - Part 5 - Tzekel-Kan and Merlin's Conversation/Shanti Runs Away *Mowgliladdin - Part 6 - Trouble at the Market Place/Tzekel-Kan's Evil Plane *Mowgliladdin - Part 7 - Mowgli Arrested (Part 1) *Mowgliladdin - Part 8 - Mowgli Arrested (Part 2: Shanti Confronts Tzekel-Kan) *Mowgliladdin - Part 9 - Mowgli Escapes with the Tortoise *Mowgliladdin - Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Mowgliladdin - Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2: A Narrow Escape) *Mowgliladdin - Part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Scuttle (Part 1: "Friend Like Me") *Mowgliladdin - Part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Scuttle (Part 2) *Mowgliladdin - Part 14 - Merlin Upbraids Tzekel-Kan *Mowgliladdin - Part 15 - Mowgli's First Wish *Mowgliladdin - Part 16 - Tzekel-Kan Makes his Move/"Prince Mowgli" *Mowgliladdin - Part 17 - Merlin Rides on the Larry-Plane *Mowgliladdin - Part 18 - Mowgli Argues with Scuttle/Mowgli Goes to See Shanti *Mowgliladdin - Part 19 - "Do You Trust Me?"/"A Whole New World" *Mowgliladdin - Part 20 - Mowgli Almost Spills the Beans/Mowgli and Shanti's Kiss *Mowgliladdin - Part 21 - Mowgli Gets Ambushed/Scuttle Saves Mowgli's Life *Mowgliladdin - Part 22 - Tzekel-Kan Gets Exposed *Mowgliladdin - Part 23 - Mowgli's Despression/Jiminy Steals the Lamp *Mowgliladdin - Part 24 - Merlin's Announcement/Scuttle's New Master is Tzekel-Kan *Mowgliladdin - Part 25 - Tzekel-Kan's Dark Wishes *Mowgliladdin - Part 26 - "Prince Mowgli (Reprise)" *Mowgliladdin - Part 27 - The End of the Earth *Mowgliladdin - Part 28 - Mowgli Vs. Tzekel-Kan (Part 1: Tzekel-Kan Takes Over Arabian) *Mowgliladdin - Part 29 - Mowgli Vs. Tzekel-Kan (Part 2) *Mowgliladdin - Part 30 - Mowgli Vs. Tzekel-Kan (Part 3) *Mowgliladdin - Part 31 - Happy Ending in Agrabah *Mowgliladdin - Part 32 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels